For a regulator configured to supply power to an integrated circuit, an external capacitor may be attached to a semiconductor chip with the integrated circuit to prevent oscillations of regulator output.
At that time, antiresonance may occur between the parasitic inductance of a wire for the external capacitor and the parasitic capacitance of the integrated circuit, which results in unstable operations of the regulator.